


The One with Surprises

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktoth04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktoth04/gifts).



> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2007.

Firelight crackled and sparks flew up as more wood was added to the huge bonfire. These were the kinds of mission’s Rodney liked best – good food, plenty of drink and plenty of pretty things to look at. Not much useful technology but for once Rodney wasn’t interested. 

He shifted slightly so his eyes could still chase Sheppard who was talking to the Chieftain’s daughter. Of course. Through half-lidded eyes he wondered what it would feel like to have Sheppard touch his waist like that, push back a strand of hair on his head, disappear into a dark alley with. 

Rodney sighed as Sheppard moved out of sight, breaking who knew how many rules of off world protocol. He gazed listlessly at the fire but he couldn’t summon up the same enthusiasm as before. 

He motioned towards the guest huts they’d be spending the night and Teyla caught the gesture, frowning. She moved away from the man she was speaking to but Rodney waved her back with a smile that barely lifted his mouth and dashed through the crowd before she could say anything. 

It was much quieter near the huts and Rodney spent a few minutes getting himself under control before slipping inside the one that he’d been assigned. There was only a bed and pot inside so he felt no need to light the torches. Which was why he was taken so completely by surprise as he was pushed backwards against the wall, an arm laid across his neck stopping him from screaming. A flashlight flickered on and he recognised Sheppard as his assailant. 

“What the hell?” he choked when he could, steeling himself for a good rant. 

“Sorry. Thought you were Kayla.”

“Ka – the woman you left with?”

Sheppard frowned at the description but nodded. 

“Since when do you attack women?” Rodney asked, straightening his uniform. 

“She’s no woman.”

“You’ve only known her five minutes!” Rodney spluttered. 

“No, Rodney,” Sheppard interrupted forcefully, “she’s no woman.”

“Oh. Huh.” He moved over to the bed – really a large mattress on the floor that he and Sheppard were to share – and began undressing. “And that’s a problem?” He tried to keep his tone light but he sounded strange even to his own ears. 

“It is when I think she needs somewhere to lie down after feeling faint and then she grabs my hand and shoves it up her skirt.”

Rodney nodded and slipped under the covers, brow furrowed. 

After a moment where Rodney absolutely refused to catch his eye, Sheppard undressed and joined him in the bed. He lay on his side, staring at Rodney, who was pretending to sleep. 

“You never sleep on your back.”

“I do sometimes.”

“Ne-ver,” Sheppard sing-songed. Rodney was about to let forth a rant about inconsiderate colonels and toxic hair gel when he felt a foot brush against his leg. He was going to dismiss it as an accident when it happened again. And then again. He slowly opened his eyes and turned to face Sheppard. 

“What are you…” but Sheppard’s mouth was on his and all thoughts except “yes, please, more” slipped away. 

“Do you have any idea,” Sheppard panted, pulling at Rodney’s boxers, “how hot you looked, spread-eagled on the floor? Wanted to take you right then.” Rodney groaned and thrust into Sheppard’s hand. “Had to distract myself.”

“That’s why you…oh, there, just…” Rodney moved so he was laying over Sheppard, allowing better access as Sheppard began to scissor lubed fingers (and where the hell had that come from anyway?) inside Rodney. 

“Don’t like surprises,” Sheppard said, “you should know that.”

Rodney nodded, aware that part of him probably did know that, but right now all that mattered was Sheppard’s cock, pushing inside of him, and Sheppard’s hands warm and gentle on his hips, guiding him home.


End file.
